A slider typically consists of a slider body and a pull tab. Many sliders, including the slider bodies, are made of metal. As is known, a slider cooperates with elements located on opposite sides of a tape to open and close a zipper. When the slider body is moved by pulling the pull tab, a generally Y-shaped channel located between a top wing and a bottom wing of the slider body meshes together rows of opposing elements of the tape. When slider body is moved in the opposite direction, the generally Y-shaped channel separates the rows of opposing elements.
To prevent the zipper from inadvertently opening or closing, some sliders include a locking feature. When the pull tab is in a particular orientation (for example, lowered so that it is approximately parallel with the tape), the lock engages the elements of the tape to prevent the slider from moving along the tape. When the pull tab is not in this particular orientation (for example, raised so that it is approximately perpendicular to the tape), the lock does not engage the elements of the tape and the slider is permitted to move along the tape. Sliders having this type of locking feature are sometimes referred to as “semi-automatic” sliders.